Geek In Me
by I love Devin
Summary: This story is about a girl named Anna. It's not a very good story but i hope you enjoy it.
1. My First Day

**A/N:** I have never wrote anything like this before, so please review it it would make my day. Thanks, hope you enjoy.

* * *

Today is my first day of grade 7. I'm very nervous. But i try not to show it when my mom calls me down for breakfast.

"Anna! You slept in hurry up and get ready!" Mom yells, so i ran up the stairs to my room.

"What to wear, what to wear?" I ask myself.

"Anna! I'm leaving have a good day and hurry up!" Mom yells as she leaves. I look around my green room to see a really cute skirt. This is not any skirt this is a white skirt with purple swirls going around it.

"This looks okay. But i should find something even cuter for a top!" I say to myself. I run to my closet open it up, and i find my old school uniform.

"Oh sweetie, i found something for you!" Mom yells coming back into the house. I ran down the stairs, to see my mom holding clothes.

"What are these?" I ask my mother as i look at the clothes.

"This is your uniform." My mother says smiling.

"Not again! I don't want uniforms this year mother." I explain to my mom.

"Well, you are going to have to deal with it." My mom says.

"Now go to your room and get ready." My mom says pointing up the stairs towards my room.

"Okay i love you i will see you after school mother." I says going on my tip toes to kiss my mother's cheek.

"Yes, goodbye." My mother says closing the door behind her. I run up stairs to my room and put on the school uniform.

"Well this tops cute so far. Now should i wear pants, shorts, or a skirt?" I ask myself.

"Skirt it is." I say grabbing the skirt putting it on, looking in the mirror of my room, and I put on the tie.t

"Wow, this is really cute. Now i need to go." I say closing my door and running downstairs. I open the door to the fridge and grab my lunch. I put it in my bag and zip it up, through my bag over my shoulder, grab my socks for my uniform, put them on stand up look in the mirror and notice...

"I FORGOT TO BRUSH MY HAIR! OMG!" I yell. So i run to the bathroom, grab the brush comb it through, and now it's time to style it. I take my bangs which are long and blond, and i keep one side out, the other side of my bangs are tucked away. with the rest of my hair.

"Okay i'm ready to go now." I say to no one. I put my flats on and grab my bag again, grab my key and exit my house locking the door. I was walking, it had been 8 minutes after i left i get knocked over by a guy in the same uniform just the one for guys. He looks back at me and see's i'm wearing the same uniform as him, and his smile fades away. He stops runs over and helps me up.

"I'm so sorry i thought you were from a different school." He says.

"It's okay." I say.

"No it's not i shouldn't have done that." He says holding my right hand.

"No it's okay." I say smiling at him to show it's okay and that i forgive him.

"I'm Benjamin." He says shaking the hand he is holding.

"I'm Anna." I say smiling even more.

"We, uh, we should get going, if we wanna make it in time for class." He says stuttering.

"Yeah let's go." I say laughing. It was silent for awhile, until he finally says something.

"So, i haven't seen you around here before. Are you new?" He asks.

"Yeah i just moved here last week." I say.

"Oh cool. Hey, are you busy after school?" He asks.

"No i don't think so why?" I say smiling.

"Do you want to come over to hang out?" He asks with the sweetest grin in the world.

"Um, i'll ask one second." I say pulling out my blue IPhone 5.

"Oh you have a phone!" He says.

"Yeah i do." I say laughing inside trying not to let it show.

"What's your number?" He asks.

"905-876-2994." I say as he now pulls out his yellow IPhone 5.

"Added to contacts." He says now smiling even more.

"Okay i texted my mom asking her if i can go to your place after school." I say putting my phone back in my bag.

"Okay, and i'll text my mom right now." He says turning his phone on to text her. My phone goes off, and i feel so embarrassed why does my ringtone have to be **me** singing.

"Wow. Is that you singing?" He asks.

"Yeah, i hate my voice though." I say even more embarrassed now because he knows it's me.

"Why your voice is amazing!" He yells at me.

"It is?" I ask.

"Yes, it's the best i have ever heard!" He says, and i now feel a lot better.

"Thanks, the really made me feel better." I say.

"No Problem the least i could do after what happened back there. So what did your mom say?" He asks.

"She said yeah that would be fine." I say.

"Okay my mom says it's fine too." He says and we both smile at each other. We get to school and Benjamin or Ben as he wants me to call him goes over to his friends, but stops halfway.

"Anna! Come here!" Ben yells.

"Coming!" As i run towards him I see a group of girls in cheerleading outfits looking at me.

"Nicholas, Andrew, Lucas, Hayden and Nithaniel, this is Anna, Anna this is Nicholas, Andrew, Lucas, Hayden, and Nithaniel my closest friends." He says with his arm around me as if i was dating him.

"Hi." I say.

"Hey." Nicholas says.

"So Ben told us your new here. Is that true?" Andrew asks.

"Yes, that's right i'm new i just moved here." I say.

"How do you like it here so far?" Lucas asks.

"It's great, but... never mind." I say stopping they all look at me.

"Tell us. Please" Hayden says.

"Okay so when Ben and i arrived he starting coming over here, then stopped, called for me, and when i was walking over here i passed a group of girls in cheerleading outfits, they were looking and pointing at me, i felt very uneasy." I say looking at them, then i cross my arms over my stomach as my head replays the word uneasy in my head.

"Oh, it's okay, they are the 'popular' girls, no one likes them, don't worry." Nithaniel says. _Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding._**_  
_**

"The bell, we better go." I say looking at them.

"Yeah." Ben says.

"Bye guys." I say. I walk away leaving all the guys even Ben.

"Wow, where did you find her?" Nicholas asks.

"I thought she was from i different school so i came up behind her scared her half to death, kept running looked back realized she was from our school, stop and helped her up, then we were talking on the way to school, she gave me her cell number, and i gave her mine, i think, wait no i didn't i need to find her!" Ben says running into the school.

"Wow, he's lucky." Hayden says.

"Yes, yes he is." Andrew says.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi guys hope you enjoyed he first chapter. Bye


	2. Cheer tryouts

**A/N: **This is the second chapter enjoy, see what happens. Please review. :)

* * *

"For me?" I say to the head cheerleader.

"Yes. We want you to join our team." She says.

"But, i'm don't even think i'm flexible." I say.

"We have free period third period, meet us out on the field in uniform. Got it?" She asks.

"Yes, i got it." I says the all walk away. Then i see Ben walking towards me.

"What was that all about?" He asks.

"Laura gave me this uniform for cheerleading, she wants me to tryout, but i said i don't think i'm flexible enough to join, and she said we will see, come to the field during free period which i third period, so i'm going to go, in uniform." I say smiling.

"Wow, that's great." He says.

"Yeah it is." I say.

"So, i forgot to give you my number earlier." He says.

"Oh yeah what is your number?" I ask.

"376-485-6660" He says. I put his number into my phone.

"Okay, got it." I say.

"Okay bye Anna." He says.

"Bye Ben." I say we hug each other, and we go different ways.

* * *

It's now just after lunch and i run to the girls bathroom to get changed. After i get in uniform, i rush out to the field to see all the cheerleaders there.

"Hi, i'm here." I say.

"Good job Anna." Laura says. I smile.

"Now it's time to put your flexibility to the test." She says smiling as if she is telling me she is ready to see what i got.

"Okay here i go." I say. I get into position.

"Five Six Seven Eight." Says one of the cheerleaders. I run out do three cartwheels, then a round-off, go into a bridge, flip over, do a back-flip, and landed it. I was so happy. Then Laura came up to me.

"See i told you, your flexible. But there is one more thing you need to show us. Do the splits." She says smiling, like she is saying, you'll never do it.

"Okay here i go." I say again. I fall down into the splits, and i swear Laura's jaw dropped.

"Wow, you did it." Laura says.

"Yeah, i did." I say smiling.

"Welcome to the team." She says shaking my hand.

"Thanks." I say. Our hands drop she is still i shock. She shakes her head and continues talking.

"Practice starts tomorrow." She says.

"Okay see you then." I say, i turn around and walk away. When i get inside i see Ben standing right at the door waiting for me. I run up and hug him.

"So?" He says. "Did you make it?" He asks.

"Yes! I did! I made it!" I says to him, then he lifts he up and twirls me around. It was weird it was like we were dating, i say that because a lot, and i mean a lot of people saw him do it, and from then on, all anyone could talk about was me and him.

"Good Job Anna." He says a kisses my cheek. My face turns red.

"Omg! I'm so sorry i didn't mean to do that!" Before he could do anything else i run into the girls bathroom.

* * *

"Hey Ben." Nic says.

"Hey." Ben says.

"Where's Anna?" Nic asks.

"In there." He says. He lifts his hand off his face and points towards the girls bathroom.

"Why is she in there? What did you do?" Nic says, and right as he does i walk out, and then he see's me in a cheerleading outfit.

"Anna?" Nic says. "Is that you?" He asks.

"Yes, it's me." I say, trying to walk away, so i didn't have to talk to Ben. But as i walked away he spoke up.

"Anna wait!" He says grabbing my arm.

"Leave me alone." I say.

"We need to talk Anna." He says still holding my arm.

"No we don't!" I say.

"Anna i made i mistake, and now i'm trying to fix it!" He says. But before i say anything i free my arm, and walk away.

"What mistake did you make Ben?" Nic asks. Ben gives him a stern look.

"Really Nic!" Ben yells.

"Sorry. I'm just curious." Nic says.

"I know you are... here i'll tell you what happened Nic." Ben says, Nic leans in closer.

"Okay go ahead." Nic says.

"No, not now at lunch i'll tell you, it's almost 4th period, i have math, so does Anna," Ben says and trails off.

"Okay, i have math 5th period, with Allison, the girl who like me... why, why, why! I don't wanna she always flirts with me and always try's to be my partner in math!" Nic says.

"That's in awhile." Ben says. "But i need to go, to math, and hopefully set things straight with Anna." Ben says.

"Dude can you please just tell me now." Nic says.

"No." Ben says and walks away.

* * *

**Math Class.**

As i walk towards the door to math class i hear someone call my name.

"Anna! Anna wait! Please!" I turn around to see Nic.

"Nic what's up?" I say.

"I need to ask you something." Nic says.

"Um, Okay?" I say.

"What happened between you and Ben, he won't tell me." Nic says. I sigh.

"Nic you don't need to know everything that's happening." I say, as i turn around Nic grabs my arm.

"Please Anna, Ben has never acted like this before, and," I cut him off.

"Acted like what?" I ask him.

"Acted embarrassed, like he did something and right after he did it, he felt like he shouldn't have done that, like he feels stupid." Nic says.

"I want to you, but then," I stop

"Then what?" He says.

"I have to go. Class is about to start. Bye Nic. See you at lunch, i hope." I say turn around and walk into class.

"Yeah, whatever, bye Anna." Nic says and walks away.

* * *

**Lunch.**

I walk into the lunch room, and i don't know where to sit. I mean i'm on the cheer squad but i don't wanna sit with them, i wanna go talk to Nic, but Hayden, Andrew, Lucas, Nithaniel and Ben are there and I don't wanna talk to Ben right now. I see a empty table at the back corner of the lunch room, it's only my first day, so i haven't really met anyone yet. So, i'm making my way to the table and I hear Ben's voice call my name after i pass his table, as much as i want to turn around and go sit with him, i ignore him.

"Ben what did you do to her, you said you would tell me a lunch." Nic says.

"Okay, guys you may be noticing how Anna is not talking to me, well you see what happened is earlier when i went inside to give Anna my number she was talking to Laura, and Laura gave her the cheerleader's uniform, and during free period she went to show the cheerleader's how she _is _flexible, and when she was out there it was kinda like her tryout, and after she was done she came inside, when she came inside i was standing near the doorway waiting for her, she came running up to me and hugged me, and i asked her if she made it, she said Yes, she made it on the team so i picked her p twirled her around put her down, and i...i...i...i," Ben said now stuttering.

"What did you do?" Andrew asks.

"I kissed her. I feel so stupid. I was just so proud of her, i let my feelings for her take over, and after i kissed her, i let go of her, then she went running into he girls bathroom, her face was all red, and now whenever i try to talk to her, she try's to get away." Ben says.

"YOU KISSED HER!" Hayden yells. I heard it, and i look up at them.

"Hayden you made her look." Ben says.

"Dude just go talk to her right now." Lucas says.

"You're right." Ben says getting up, and heading toward Anna's table.

"Hi Anna." Ben says.

"Ben what are you doing here, i don't wanna talk." Anna says putting her hands to her face. Ben looks out the corner of his eye, and he see's that his friends are watching him. So, instead of walking away he sits down next to Anna and put his arm on her back.


	3. Ben and I?

Chapter 3

* * *

"Anna we need to talk." Ben says.

"No." I say.

"Yes Anna we need to talk." He says.

"I know we need to, i just don't wanna." I say.

"We need to talk, and now is the only time we can." Ben says.

"Fine, let's talk." I say.

"Okay, the only reason i kissed you, is because i like you Anna." Ben says grabbing my hand, so it looks like were holding hands.

"You do?" I say.

"Yes." He reply's.

"I don't know if i can come over after school Ben." I say.

"Please Anna don't let this change our friendship." He says.

"Okay Ben, i just have to do something first." I say, he nods, so i turn to him, i grab his other hand, i lean in and kiss him. We stay like that, until i pull away.

"I'm so sorry Ben." I say and i run away with my hands on my face.

"Anna!" He yells running after me. _Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding. _Two hours pass, and it's the end of the day. I'm at my locker getting my bag, and my books and as soon as i zip up my bag, i close my locker, lock it, and i turn around to see Ben.

"Are you ready to go?" Ben asks.

"Yeah." I say. We walk home and we pass my house.

"Look it's my house." I say pointing up to my mansion.

"Whoa! How old is that place!" He says.

"Um, 179 years old." I say.

"Wow, that's old." He says.

"I know." I say. We keep walking and we finally make it to his house, i text my mom to tell her i'm at Ben's house.

"So..." He says.

"Can i see your room?" I ask.

"Sure." He says. Ben takes Anna to his room.

"Wow, this is your room!" Anna says.

"Yes, it is. This is my room." Ben says, gesturing around his room.

"It's beautiful." I say.

"Just like you." Ben says, he brings his hand up like he did earlier then he starts to bring it down.

"I'm sorry i won't let that happen again." He says continuing to bring his hand down, i grab his hand, and her looks at me in shock.

"Won't let what happen again Ben?" I ask.

"I won't let my emotions, take over, i doesn't matter how much i wanna," He stops. I must have shown him i'm confused.

"I'm sorry, i can't tell you." Ben says.

"Please Ben." I look in his eyes and try to show him i'm okay with what he has to say, but he still won't tell me.

"No, i'm sorry." He says bringing his head down.

"Ben? Why won't you tell me?" I ask him. Leaning down to see his face.

"Because it's... personal." He says lifting his head up.

"Ben you can trust me, can't you?" I say.

"Yes but," he says but i interrupt him.

"Then Ben can't you tell me." I say. He stays quiet, i can't wait for him to talk, i wanna find out, so i sit on his bed, he follows, and i start to think. He was saying_ "I'm sorry i won't let that happen again." _but, oh i know what he is talking about, he is talking about how he kissed me earlier, then he said, _"I won't let my emotions, take over, i doesn't matter how much i wanna," _but what does he really wanna do, wait, when he kissed me, and then came to talk to me at break, he said the reason he kissed me is because he was proud, to proud, and he let his emotions take over. Then he said it doesn't matter how much he wants to... wants to what? Oh! How much he wants to k-k-kiss me!

"Omg!" I yell jumping up off of Ben's bed.

"What? What's wrong?" He say getting up.

"Really that's what you meant! You could have just told me that!" I yell at him.

"Told you what?" He asks me.

"Really you don't remember?" I ask him. He shakes his head no.

"When you said you couldn't tell me that thing because it was personal. I know what you were going to say." I say to him crossing my arms. I see a drop of sweat drip down his face.

"I-I-I-I can explain Anna." He says.

"No need." I say.

"Wait, what do you think i was going to say." He says.

"I thought long and hard about it well i was sitting on your bed, and i came to conclusion that you were going say 'It doesn't matter how much i wanna kiss you.' is that correct Ben?" I say looking in his eyes again.

"Yes. It is correct." He says looking embarrassed. I notice that he looks embarrassed so i do all i can to make him feel better, i lean in and i kiss him.


End file.
